Cammie's Story
by Pinklover98
Summary: AU - different ending to United We Spy, set just after graduation. Cammie is still on the run from the COC, but she also has a secret... (Zammie)
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's story - chapter one

**Authors note: Hello! As the summary says, this story is an alternate ending to United we spy. I hope you guys enjoy it, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

It's been 1 year, four months, six days and 349 seconds since I last saw everyone, since I last saw the people I care about most. And a lot has happened. But before I go into all that, let me start at the beginning. Just over a year ago I left Gallagher and moved to a safe house just outside New York. This was because my mum and Joe thought that I would be safer there as the COC are still after me. In the past year, I have moved to five different safe houses, all belonging to either Joe, Townsend or Aunt Abby. I haven't been in contact with any of my family members or friends since the day I left.

_Flashback_

_"Bye." I whisper, trying to hold back my tears as I wrap Bex in a big bear hug. I giggle into her shoulder as Liz trips down the last stair and shouts 'Oopsy daisy!' "Bye Lizzy." I says, moving to give her a hug. I then move on to Macey, doing the same thing, before glancing up the stairs. There, stood at the top, is Zach._

_"We'll give you guys a minute." Bex says, dragging Macey and Liz off down the hallway as Zach descends the stairs. When he reaches the bottom, I step forward and in to his arms._

_"We'll find them." He whispers to me. "We'll take them down and come and find you. Everything is going to be fine." I nods into his shoulder and squeeze him a little tighter. "I love you Gallagher girl." He says quietly. "This isn't goodbye." He promises and I nod again._

_"I love you." I whisper, leaning up to kiss him._

_"Cammie. The car's here." My mum calls from the main entrance. I reluctantly step back, intertwine Zach and I's fingers and head for the entrance._

_End_

After that day, my life changed forever.

I've been praying that everything would be all over soon. That I could go back to Gallagher and be with the people I love. One part of me is hoping that they bring down the COC, but part of me is hoping that they'll just give up. I'd rather spend my days watching my back than being terrified that I'll loose one of them. Anyway, back to the past year. After living in safe houses for almost a year, you learn to get by on your own with no one there to help you, not that it's not hard. There are days where I wish that I was normal. That I wasn't in danger and constantly hiding. Sometimes I daydream about what my life would be like if I wasn't a spy, if the COC had never been after me. But hey, sometimes a little adventure in your life is good...right? To conclude this short recap of my life since I left Gallagher, I will just say this: Something major happened just after I left, something that no one knows about.

It's safer that way.

**AN: what do you think Cammie's secret is?! Hopefully this is making sense to you guys so far...if you have any questions just leave me a review or PM and I'll try my best to answer them...and don't forget to review some know what you guys think! Sorry this chapter is quite short, but the next one should be up tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews :)**

I was awoken to a knock on my front door. I quickly slid out of bed and tiptoed towards the front door. Who would be knocking at 3.30 in the morning? When I reach the front door and look through the peephole, I get a huge surprise. Standing in front of my door was Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach. I rip the door open and stand in silence, waiting for them to say something.

"Hey Cam," Liz says at last, before jumping into my arms.

"Lizzy!" I gasp, hugging her tightly. I let go of Liz and hug Bex and Macey before standing back again and looking at Zach. "Hi." I whisper. Zach smirks and steps forward, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly to him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I reply.

"Do you think we could come in?" Bex asks. "It's a little cold out here."

"Of course!" I says, ushering them inside. "So...is it over? Are they gone?" Zach nods and I break out into a grin. I motion for the four of them to follow me into the living room. "Sorry about the mess..." I say, as I open the door.

"Oopsy daisy!" Liz squeals as she almost trips over the sofa leg. Suddenly there's a loud wail from down the hallway.

"What's that...?" Macey asks slowly

"I'll explain in a minute." I says, rushing off down the hallway.

"Was that a baby?" I hear Liz whisper as I head towards the crying.

* * *

"Hey baby girl." I say quietly, lifting my daughter into my arms and cradling her to my chest. "It's ok, mummy's got you." I gently sway side to side, trying to calm the little girl before I go back in to the living room to face everyone again. As soon as she is calm again, I head back into the living room.

"Cammie!" Liz gasps as I re-enter the room.

"Is she...is she yours?" Bex asks and I nod.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Emilia Morgan Goode." I say, watching as Zach's eyes widen.

"Goode?" He repeats and I nod.

"This is your daughter Zach," I say. "Our daughter." I rephrase.

"She's beautiful Cam." Macey says and I smile.

"Thanks." I reply, shifting Emilia into a more comfortable position.

"Da!" Emilia coos, reaching out for Zach who pales and gulps.

"She...she knows who I am?" He stutters and I nod.

"I've shown her pictures of everyone and I talk about you guys to her sometimes...even though I know she's not really taking any of it in."

"Does anyone know?" Bex asks and I shake my head.

"Not even your mum?" Zach asks and I shake my head. "Abby?" I shake my head again. "Solomon?" I shake my head again and Zach gulps. "I am so dead." He mutters to himself. I glance down at Emilia who had her head resting on my shoulder, watching Zachs every move.

"Can we come home now?" I whisper and Liz nods enthusiastically.

"Of course! Whenever you're ready. I mean, you'll probably have to pack everything up, right? So that might take a while but..." She rambles and I giggle.

"Lizzy, take a breath." I joke and Liz giggles. "There's really not much for me to pack anyway, I've only been here for a week, I haven't even unpacked most of my stuff yet."

"Well, we can leave in the morning, be back in Roseville by lunch time. We can call your mum and get her to set up a room for you guys." Bex says and I nod and smile. "If that's ok with you of course."

"Absolutely!" I say, kissing the top of Emilia's head. "We're going home baby girl!" I whisper, pressing my cheek to her head. "Do you guys want to get some rest? You must be tired." I ask and the girls nod. "The sofa pulls out into a bed and there's a single bed in the spare room." I reply.

* * *

Once I had settled the girls, I headed back towards my room. I paused, watching Zach from behind, who was stood in the doorway of Emilia's room.

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly, knowing that Zach had heard me walk up behind him. He nods and turns slowly. "Zach..."

"Cam..." We say at the same time. "Sorry you go...no, you...I'll..."

"I wish I could have been here for you Cammie." Zach suddenly blurts out and I nod, my eyes filling with tears.

"I know." I whisper. "Are you...are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course. A little shocked. I never really thought about having a family. I mean, it crossed my mind, you know, starting a family with you but...I don't know where I'm going with this..." He mutters and I giggle.

"Me neither. But as soon as I found out, I knew that I couldn't have an abortion or have her adopted. I knew that one day, when I was able to come home...which is now I guess...that you'd be happy. You are happy right?" I ask, the thought of Zach deciding he didn't want to be part of Emilia and I's life suddenly popped into my head. "I mean, I don't want to pressure you into anything and..." Zach suddenly stepped forward, cutting me off with a kiss.

"I love you Cammie," he whispers when he pulls away. "So, so much, and Emilia. Of course I'm happy. As soon as we get back to Roseville, we can start looking for an apartment, start living together, as a family."

"I'd like that." I say, leaning up to kiss Zach again before we are interrupted by Emilia crying again. "Sorry, she's teething." I explain. "And neither of us really sleep well during the first week of living in a new house."

"How many houses have you had to stay in?" Zach asks quietly, following me into the nursery.

"Five." I reply and Zach curses quietly under his breath, and I lift Emilia out of the crib again. "Do you want to hold her?" I ask Zach.

"Um...sure...ok...I mean, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to calm her or anything but..."

"It's ok." I say quietly. "Just hold her like this and do what I say and she'll calm down." I gently place Emilia in Zach's arms and move his hands so that he was holding her securely. "Now just sway a little, not too much, just side to side." I watch as Zach does what I say, glancing down at Emilia as he does.

"She looks like you." He says after a while of us being stood in silence and I give a small laugh.

"She's got your eyes." I reply. "You're a natural." I whisper, running my hand over the back of Emilia's head. "I think she's asleep again, if you want to put her back in her crib?" I ask, smiling to myself as Zach looks down at the baby in his arms again.

"Would it be ok if I just held her for a little longer?" He asks quietly, glancing back up at me. I nod and smile.

"Of course." I agree. "I'll leave you to it." I say, backing out of the room and heading into my own.

* * *

"Cam?" Zach whispers, tiptoeing into my room an hour later. "You still awake?" I sit up in bed and smile at him.

"Is Emilia asleep?" I ask and Zach nods. I lift the covers and motion for him to join me in bed. "I love you." I whisper, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl."

* * *

"Em, em?" Emilia babbles and I giggle.

"M&amp;M's?" I repeat and she nods, clapping her hands together. "Not right now sweetie, breakfast first." I say, watching her little face drop.

"She's addicted to M&amp;M's too?" Macey asks and I shrug.

"They're really good." I mutter, sitting down in front of Emilia's high chair.

"Ok, I've dismantled the crib. Do you have a box for it?" Zach asks, walking into the kitchen and pressing a gentle kiss to Emilia's forehead.

"I think it's in the spare room." I say whilst trying to regain Emilia's attention, who was looking up at Zach, babbling and reaching up to him.

"How did you do all of this by yourself?" Bex asks and I shrug.

"I had to, I didn't really have a choice." I reply. "Emilia's a really easy baby. I just set her in her bouncer while I packed."

"So she's what, 9, almost 10 months now?" Liz asks and I nod. "Did you not even suspect you were pregnant when you left?" This time I shake my head and place the spoon of porridge in Emilia's mouth.

"It didn't even cross my mind until about a week after I left." I say, putting the spoon down in the bowl.

"Was it hard?" Macey asks passing me a cup of tea.

"Was what hard?" I ask, thanking her and taking the cup.

"Labour." I nod and wince.

"What was worse, was that I couldn't have you guys or even my mum there with me. The pain was terrible but it was all worth it when I saw Emilia for the first time."

"Ok, all packed up. Is there anything else Cam?" Zach asks, carrying the box containing Emilia's crib, into the hallway.

"Uh, no I don't think so, everything else was here when I got here and the high chair collapses so...I just need to pack up our clothes and the rest of Emilia's bottles and things like that and we can go." I say, lifting Emilia out of the crib and placing her on Bex's lap. Bex stiffens and puts her arms awkwardly around Emilia's waist.

"Uh...Cam..."

"It's ok." I say lightly, walking out of the room. "She'll just play with you hair." With that, Emilia grabs a handful of Bex's long hair and wraps it around her tiny fist.

"Cam!" Bex calls. "I don't know how to look after a baby!"

"You'll be fine!" I call back as I enter Emilia's room.

**AN: The next chapter will have Emilia and Cammie returning to Gallagher. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome home Cam." Liz says, turning in her seat as we pull into Gallagher. I grin and look down at Emilia who was fast asleep in her car seat.

"I can't wait for my mum to meet her." I say and look out of the window just as the front doors to the school open and my mum, aunt Abby and Mr Solomon appear. As soon as Zach had parked the car, I jump out and run into my mums waiting arms. "I missed you so much!" I cry, burying my head in her shoulder.

"I missed you too kiddo." She says, squeezing me tightly. I let go of her and hug Abby and Joe. "Wait...what's Zach getting out of the car?" My mum says slowly. I turn and look to where she's pointing, where Zach was unbuckling Emilia's car seat from the back of the car.

"Can I explain inside?" I ask. Mum and Abby nod and drag Joe inside. I take the car seat off Zach as he gets closer and say goodbye to the girls who were going to unload the rest of our stuff. "Will you come with me?" I ask Zach, who nods and places his hand on the small of my back.

"Of course I will." He says, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

* * *

Zach and I walk into my mums office and sit down on the sofa opposite her, aunt Abby and Joe.

"Um...I'm not really sure where to start..." I say before Abby cuts in.

"You have a baby?" She asks and I nod, just as Abby says this, Emilia wakes up and looks around. Her eyes land on Zach and she smiles wide and coos at him.

"Hey baby," I say, lifting Emilia onto my lap. She coos up at me and then reaches for Zach who places his finger in her tiny fist. I glance up at mum, Abby and Joe who are sat in silence staring at us. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Emilia, Zach and I's daughter."

"I...have a grand-baby?" Mum says slowly and I nod.

"She's yours and Zach's?" Joe repeats and I nod.

"I was pregnant when I left, I didn't realise until I had been gone for a week." I say. "Are you angry?" I ask quietly and my mum gasps and moves to my side, hugging me to her, being careful not to squash Emilia.

"Sweetheart, of course we're not angry! A little shocked, but not angry!"

"Well..." Joe starts and my head snaps up.

"Joe!" Abby exclaims, slapping his arm.

"I'm joking..." Joe says, throwing his hands up in surrender. Zach lets put a sigh of relief beside me and I giggle.

"Zach thought you were going to kill him." I say and Joe shrugs.

"Well I only said I wasn't angry with you...not Zachary..."

"Oh god..." Zach mutters, taking Emilia into his lap. "You can't kill me if I'm holding a baby." He jokes and Emilia laughs as he holds her up in front of him.

"I've got plenty of time to do so..."

"How old is she cam?" Abby asks, changing the subject.

"9 months, almost 10." I reply

"Can I hold her?" Mum asks and I nod.

"Of course you can!" I lift Emilia off Zach's lap and place her in my mums arms.

"Cam!" Zach exclaims playfully and I shake my head.

"Joe, you can't kill Zach, ok?" I say and turn to Zach. "And you, stop being such a wimp!" I joke and elbow him in the stomach playfully.

"She looks so much like you did when you were a baby, Cam." Abby says, crouching down in front of mum and letting Emilia take her finger in her tiny fist. "Except her eyes, those are definitely Zach's eyes." I do and smile, willing myself not to cry. Zach must have noticed, as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He whispers in my ear. I shake my head and wipe away the year that had fallen.

"I'm just happy, that's all." I say, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

That evening, we all sat around the dinner table together (including Jonas and Grant who had helped bring down the COC).

"I just want to thank you all, for everything." I say, looking around the table at the people I love most in the world. "I'm so lucky to have you guys." Emilia coos loudly and bangs her hands on the table. "And I think Emilia agrees." Everyone laughs and Bex, who was sat beside me, leans over and hugs me tightly.

"We love you Cam."

"I love you guys too."

* * *

"Go to sleep Emilia." I say in a sing-song voice, laying her back down in her crib. She smiles up at me and reaches for me. I shake my head and pull her blankets up. I kiss her again and get back into bed beside Zach.

"She still not sleeping?" Zach asks groggily. None of us had gotten any sleep yet. I shake my head and snuggle into Zach's arms.

"Maybe she'll get so tired she'll fall asleep in a minute." I say hopefully, although I knew that that wouldn't happen.

"Yeah...I don't think so..." Zach says, looking over my shoulder. I turn my head and see Emilia standing in her crib, holding onto the bars and grinning at us.

"Da!" She shouts. "Ma!" I groan and bury my head in Zach's chest.

"I think I'll take her for a walk around the grounds." I decide after lying in bed listening to her giggling and babbling for another quarter of an hour.

"You sure?" Zach yawns and I nod.

"I can't see any of us getting any sleep at this rate. If I take her for a walk in her pram, it might just lull her to sleep." I answer, getting out of bed and pulling on some warmer clothes.

"Cam, it's freezing outside. Just try rocking her again, or maybe just walk up and down the hallways or something?" Zach suggests.

"I'll try the hallways first." I say, lifting Emilia out of her crib. "You are a little monkey." I coo, kissing her tummy, making her giggle.

"Do you want me to come?" Zach asks and I shake my head.

"Try and get some sleep."

"Have a lie in in the morning, I'll look after Emilia."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks babe." I say, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to Zach's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"And this Emilia, is mummy's favourite secret passage way." I whisper to Emilia, lifting her out of the pram and into my arms. "One day when you're a Gallagher Girl too, you'll discover all of these secret passageways for yourself, because you won't remember any of this." I lean down and press a feather light kiss to her tiny button nose, causing it to scrunch up in the cutest way. She was finally beginning to look sleepy. I rocked her gently from side to side humming a lullaby my mum used to sing to me; Lavanders Blue (Dilly dilly). Emilia sighs contently and snuggles into my arms. "Finally!" I sigh and head back to our room.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"Where's Cam?" Bex asks at the same time Grant says "You look like crap."

"Thanks bro." I say, placing Emilia in her high chair. "Cam's sleeping. Emilia kept us up last night, so she took her for a walk around the halls to try and get her to sleep. I told her to have a lie in whilst I look after Emilia."

"Did she keep you up crying?" Rachel asks and I shake my head.

"The opposite." I say handing Emilia a chopped up banana. "She wouldn't stop laughing and babbling to herself."

"She's a very happy baby." Liz says as Emilia gives her a big grin.

"Cam was exactly the same." Rachel says. Emilia suddenly turns to me and pouts, looking around.

"Ma?" She says, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"Uh oh!" Bex says. "It's gonna blow!" Macey elbows her in the stomach. I lift Emilia into my arms and stand, jiggling her about gently in my arms, she calms down slightly, clutching my shirt in her tiny fists, but continues to cry for Cammie.

"Ma!" Emilia screams. "Ma!"

"Oh dear..." Liz says quietly.

"Zach?" I hear Cammie calling from the doorway. She rushes into the room and takes Emilia into her arms.

"She's ok Cam, she just panicked when she couldn't see you." Rachel says, trying to calm Cammie who had fear in her eyes.

"Hey baby, it's ok, mummy's got you." Cammie coos. Emilia abruptly stops crying and her sobbing eventually subsides to her occasionally letting out little sniffles. Cam sits down beside me. Emilia looks up at me and gives me a big grin, suddenly very happy again. Cammie sighs and shakes her head, letting out a light laugh. "She's so dramatic!" She exclaims, kissing the top of her head.

"So were you." Abby says and cam looks across the table at her.

"Seriously?" She asks and Rachel, Joe and Abby all nod.

"You were a nightmare, whenever your mum or dad left the room you would burst into tears and start screaming you head off." Joe says.

"I think we know where Emilia gets it from then!" Bex says and we all laugh.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) What did you guys think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV**

"What's this?" Zach asks, picking an old t-shirt of his out of my suitcase.

"Oh thank goodness you found that! I've been looking everywhere for it! I was thinking that I was going to have to steal another one." I exclaim, grabbing the t-shirt off Zach, handing it to Emilia who squeals and hugs it to her chest.

"Is that my t-shirt?" Zach asks and I nod.

"I took it before I left, for me originally, but as soon as Emilia was born, she fell in love with it too. I can't believe you didn't notice!" I reply, wrapping my arms around Zach's neck. "Although I may still need to steal another, that one doesn't really smell like you anymore."

"Be my guest." Zach says, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. Emilia shrieks from her bouncy seat on the floor, pulling an unhappy face and waving her arms at Zach.

"Looks like you've been called." I say, stepping back to let Zach pick up Emilia. "Are you feeling left out baby girl?" I coo, tickling her stomach, making the little girl giggle. "We love you lots and lots and lots!" I continue, pressing light kiss to her cheeks. "Eww, someone's stinky!" I exclaim jokingly, taking Emilia off Zach and laying her down on the changing table.

"Do you want to start looking for an apartment soon?" Zach asks me as I change Emilia's nappy.

"Yeah, I can see this place getting very cramped, very soon. And I don't think it's the best idea to be living here at Gallagher for the foreseeable future. As much as I love my mum, Joe and Abby, I think we need our own space." I reply, as Zach folds some of Emilia's clothes and places them in the chest of drawers.

"So how about we do some house hunting online today, see what we can afford and then book an appointment with an estate agent to view some places?" He suggests and I nod.

"Sounds good!"

* * *

"She wants you to hold her Jonas." Zach says, nodding to Emilia who was stood, clinging to Jonas' knee with one hand and the other was raised towards him. We were all sat in the common room, just chatting and catching up on the things I'd missed while I'd been gone.

"Um...right...yeah..." Jonas stutters, leaning down and awkwardly lifting the baby on to his lap.

"Here." Liz says, moving Emilia into a more comfortable position on his lap. "Better?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess...I've never really held a baby before." He replies as Emilia reaches her hand up and grabs his nose, babbling up at him.

"She likes you." I comment from where she's curled up beside Zach.

"Yeah?" Jonas asks, smiling down at the baby and I nod and snap a picture of the two of them. Suddenly the door bursts open and Abby rushes into the room.

"Cam! Your mum needs to see you!" She shouts. "Now!"

"Ok, ok!" I say jokingly, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "I'm coming, no need to shout!" I press a kiss to Zach's cheek and get up to head out the door. As I do so, Emilia lets out an unhappy shriek from Jonas' lap.

"Uh...Cammie..." He starts.

"Hey, it's ok baby," I say, bending down in front of Jonas to take Emilia into my arms. "Mummy will be right back." I move Emilia into Zach's arms, who turns her away from the door and distracts her as I sneak out of the room.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, mum?" I say as I enter my mums office.

"Yes, Cammie, please sit down." She replies and I nod and take a seat on the spare chair between Joe and aunt Abby.

"What's going on?" I ask, trying to hide the quivering in my voice. The only time my mum ever acts like this, is when something serious is about to happen or has happened.

"Cammie what I'm about to tell you...its...surprising to say the least..." She starts

"Ok..." I say, glancing at Abby, who takes my hand in hers and squeezes it tightly.

"It's ok Squirt. Don't panic." She whispers and I nod again, taking a deep breath.

"I just got a phone call from Langley, Cam," Mum starts. I frown but nod. "They've...they've found your father sweetheart...he's coming home." As soon as she says that, I blank out, completely missing the rest of what she tells me.

"Cameron, are you ok?" Joe asks and I nod and then change my mind and shake my head.

"I-I think I need some air..." I say, trailing off, swallowing hard. It was too much to take in. I'd just returned a few days ago from being practically sheltered from the outside world for almost a year a half, with a nine month old baby that none of my friends and family had known about, to find that my dad was still alive, the dad I spent months searching for.

"Shall I get Zach?" Abby asks, glancing briefly at my mum who nods as I shake my head.

"No. No, I'll be fine, I just need to clear my head and I'll be fine." I insist.

"Cam, you look really pale, I don't think you should be alone right now." Joe persists.

"No." I say again, a little more forcefully than I mean to, rising from the chair. "I'm fine. Just...just give me some time to process all of this..." With that, I move out from behind the chair and head out of my mums office, ignoring her calls to me.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, I finally return to the concerned faces of my best friends and boyfriend.

"Cam, what's going on?" Zach asks, getting up as I walk through the door and straight into his waiting arms. I shake my head and wrap my arms tightly around him.

"Cam?" Liz calls shakily. I look up and notice the fear in all their eyes. I move over to Macey who had Emilia playing on her lap, and lift my baby girl into my arms. She giggles as I kiss the top of her head and take a deep breath, taking in her 'baby smell'. I sit down on the sofa again and Zach perches beside me, running his hand gently up and down my back as I hug Emilia to me.

"Cam, what's going on?" Bex presses and I take a deep breath before replying.

"My dad...he's...he's alive." I start and the girls all gasp. "He's coming home. I don't know when, I don't know how, I kind of blanked out as soon as my mum told me." I finish, moving closer to Zach, who wraps both his arms around me.

"Hey, it's ok, everything's going to ok." Zach whispers into my hair. I nod and smile down at Emilia who was completely oblivious to what was going on and was playing with my hair, as Zach continues to whispers comforting and loving things to me.

"Are you ok?" Liz asks, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over all of us. She pads quietly over to where I'm sat and sits down beside me. She too wraps her arms around me and Zach takes Emilia into his arms so that I can hug her back properly.

"I don't know," I whisper, clinging to my 'sister', willing my tears not to fall. "I don't know how or what to feel." I say.

"Oh Cam," she whispers as the other girls come over and hug me as well.

"That's ok Cam, you don't have to know yet." Macey says

"Yeah 'cause, you know, he's been gone for like, a really long time." Grant adds, clearly trying to be helpful.

"Not helpful Grant." Bex hisses, brushing my hair away from my face. "Do you need anything sweetie? Is there anything we can do?" I shake my head, trying to regain my composure.

"No, but thank you. Right now I just want to spend time with you guys and Emilia and just process everything. It's just too much to take in, in one go." I reply

"Well if you do need anything, just ask, we're always here for you guys." Macey says.

"How about one of us takes Emilia for the night? Give you and Zach some time alone to talk all this through?" Liz asks

"Thank you Lizzie. Maybe not the whole night, but if you guys could watch her for an hour or so, that would be great." I say and Zach nods, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

We all sat in silence for a while, the girls still beside Cammie (and Liz sat on the floor, her head resting on Cammie's leg). After a while, Cammie rests her head on my shoulder and she let out a big yawn.

"Go to sleep Gallagher Girl." I whisper, kissing her head gently. She nods sleepily and shifts around on the sofa before finding a comfortable position and promptly falling asleep.

"I feel useless just sat here." Bex complains and I nod, brushing a hand over Emilia's head, who had now also fallen asleep on me, having done so promptly after Cammie. "I'm going to go see Mrs Morgan, see if I can get some more information out of her." She announces, getting up quickly and heading out of the room.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

"Come in." Mrs Morgan calls as I knock on her door. "Rebecca! How's Cammie doing?"

"Ok...actually not great. She's just really confused." I reply, moving into the room and standing by her desk. "I was wondering if you could just explain everything that's happened and going to happen to me. It's just, Cammie says she blanked out after you told her, her dad was alive and well...yeah...we all want to help here but without the full details of what's going on, it's going to be a little hard."

"Oh, well, yes, of course. Take a seat." Mrs Morgan replies and proceeds to explain everything to me as I do so.

* * *

"So?" Macey prompts as I re-enter the room, taking a seat beside Grant.

"Mrs Morgan explained everything to me." I start and Cammie, who had finally woken up, sat up straighter. "Your dad was being held captive by a couple of family members of COC members. The director says he's in good health, it looks like he was fed and that he wasn't abused in the past year or so. They found him when clearing out the safe houses of the COC. Why they never thought to search the houses before, I don't know, but the family members have been taken into custody. Your dad has to stay at Langley for a couple of days, he should be coming back here at sometime on Thursday but there are lots of people who want to ask him lots of questions and lots of checks that need to be made." Everyone nods. "Any questions?" This time everyone shakes their heads and we fall into silence again, apart from the occasional babbling of Emilia.

**AN: So, how do you guys think Cammie will respond to the fact her dad is still alive and is coming home? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie's POV **

"Come here," Zach says gently as I walk out of the bathroom, motioning me towards the bed where he was sat. I sit down beside him and curl into his side. "You ok?" I shrug and bury my head in his shoulder.

"It's all too much to take in - so much has happened over these past few days and I'm just feeling really overwhelmed." I reply and Zach nods.

"I know," he says softly, kissing the top of my head. "But we're all here for you, ok? We'll just take things one step at a time." I nod and take a deep breath.

"I'm happy, you know." I say finally, looking up at Zach.

"About what sweetheart?" He asks, confused.

"That you guys took the COC down, that I had Emilia, that I'm back at Gallagher, that my dads alive but mostly, I'm happy I'm back with you. That seemed impossible over a year ago when I was by myself in a safe house, pregnant and alone. It was really scary."

"I can imagine." Zach says. "I wish I could have been there for you, especially through Emilia's birth, I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"It's ok, I would have loved for you to be there too, and my mum, but I know it wasn't possible and if either of you could have been there you would have." I reply. "I think deep down I'm excited that my dad's coming home in a couple of days but I'm so tired and emotionally drained it's just hard to show or really feel it."

"And that's ok. That's absolutely fine Cam. You guys will have so much to catch up on but you can take as long as you want. I'm sure your mum will explain everything that's happened and he'll understand. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Even when I talk to him?" I ask and Zach nods.

"If you want me there, I'll be there, ok? I promise." He says

"Thank you." I say and we sit and talk for a while longer before Zach leaves to get Emilia from the gang.

* * *

**Zachs POV**

"Hey, how's Cammie doing?" Bex asks as I enter the room she and Grant and sharing.

"She's ok. Tired both emotionally and physically but with our help, she's going to be ok." I say. "She's ready to talk to her dad when he gets here and we've talked about how she wants to go about everything, she'd like one of you guys there with her when she's talking to him if I can't come or if Emilia needs one of us."

"We can do that!" Liz says and I nod and smile at her.

"Thanks Liz, now, where's my baby? You haven't kidnapped her have you? And where's McHenry?" I ask

"Um...well...we weren't expecting you back so soon..." Liz starts and I raise my eyebrows.

"Right..."

"Macey took her to the mall." Bex says quickly. "She's taken her role as godmother very seriously and has decided Emilia needed a new wardrobe."

"And who appointed her godmother?" I ask and Liz looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"Cammie, duh!" Bex replies

"Yeah, we made a pact that each of our children will have the other three girls as their godmothers. We all have different roles." Liz says and I nod slowly.

"Right..." I say again. "And they are..."

"Well Cammie naturally will be showing them how to be the perfect 'chameleon', I'll be teaching them self defence etc., Liz will be doing all the boring education stuff," Bex says, earning a pillow to the head from Liz, which she of course ducks. "And Macey is the godmother that teaches them about fashion."

"Guess who's back!" Macey calls from the doorway, Emilia in her car seat in one hand and shopping bags in the other. "Here you go, right on time." She says dumping the bags in my arms and holding Emilia's car seat out to me.

"Thanks..." I say. "I better get back to Cammie, I'll see you guys later." The girls all say goodbye as I head out the door and back to Cammie and I's room.

* * *

By the time I'm halfway down the corridor, I begin to hear sniffles coming from Emilia's car seat. I stop by a windowsill, place the bags on the floor and her car seat on the ledge, pushing back the hood of the seat to see her properly. I give her a sympathetic smile as she sniffles again, a single tear running down her cheek as she reaches her hands up to me and cries 'Dada'. I unbuckle her seat and lift her into my arms.

"Hey baby girl, it's ok," I coo, using the same tone of voice Cammie does when calming her. "Daddy's here." I feel her tears begin to soak my t-shirt as she begins to cry harder. I rock her gently from side to side, just like Cammie had showed me on the first night I met Emilia. "Sshh," I say, maybe beginning to slightly panic (although you can't tell anyone that!) I suddenly have an idea and reach down for her bag and grab a pre-made bottle of milk Cammie had left in there earlier. I shake the bottle and move Emilia into a more comfortable position in my arms. Leaning against the ledge I place the bottle in her mouth and she eagerly accepts it, her little hands wrapping around mine on the bottle, her cries immediately stopping. I let out a sigh of relief and a little chuckle. Once she had finished the bottle, I place her gently back in the car seat and take her back to our room.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Cammie, who had been pacing the room when I entered, asks, letting out a deep breath.

"I didn't mean for you to panic Cam," I say, placing the bags and car seat on the floor and pulling her into my arms, rubbing her back gently. "McHenry took our daughter shopping and didn't get back until after I got to Bex's room and then Emilia started crying when I got halfway down the corridor..."

"What?" Cammie exclaims, pulling back out of my embrace. I immediately pull her back into my arms and kiss the side of her face.

"She was just hungry, I stopped and fed her quickly which was why it took so long." I finish and she nods. "I'm sorry I panicked you."

"It's ok, is Emilia ok?" She asks and I nod.

"I think so, but I think she might need cuddles from her mummy, what do you think?"

"I'd like that." Cammie says softly and I lead her back over to the bed before grabbing Emilia from her car seat and passing her to Cammie. "Hey there baby girl, I missed you. Yeah, mama missed you." Cammie coos and Emilia grins up at her, waving her arms around. Cammie leans down and presses feather light kisses to her cheeks and forehead, making her giggle. "I love you so much!"

* * *

"Hey," I say as I open the door to our room the next afternoon, greeting Abby.

"Is Cammie here?" She asks and I nod, opening the door wider for her to enter.

"Yeah, she's just changing Emilia, I'll go get her." I say, leaving Abby in the living room of our suite and heading into the bedroom where Cammie and Emilia were. "Hey, Abby's here to see you." Cammie nods and thanks me, passing me Emilia as she heads out the door.

"Hey," Abby says as we walk into the living room. "Your mum wants you Squirt. Your dads coming up the driveway now."

* * *

**Cammies POV**

After dropping Emilia off with the gang, Zach and I had made our way to my mum's office, which is where we are now. She, Joe and Abby were going to greet my dad at the front entrance and bring him up here, to see me.

"You ok?" Zach asks, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I shrug and turn my head, burying it in his neck.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." I whisper, trying to stop the shaking in my hands.

"That's ok, you can leave now, you don't have to stay right now. I can explain to everyone and we can do this later." Zach says and I nod once, gripping his hand tightly in mine. "Or, we can stay, and I'll be right by your side the entire time. It's up to you Cam." I nod again and take a deep breath, loosening my grip on his hand ever so slightly.

"Why am I so scared?" I whisper and Zach kisses me again.

"Because you're about to be reunited with your dad who you haven't seen in years and have been searching for. It's a scary time. You've been through a lot recently."

Suddenly the door swings open and Joe sticks his head into the room.

"Your mum and dad will be up in a minute Cammie." He says and I smile and thank him before he leaves again.

"Everything's going to be fine." Zach reassures me.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door and my mum enters the room.

"Are you ready Cam? Your dad's just outside." She says and I nod and get up, straightening my clothes a little and taking a deep breath. Zach wraps his arm around my waist as my mum leaves the room again, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I'm right here, ok?" He whispers and I nod again as my dad enters the room.

"Hey," He says shakily, both of us have tears in our eyes as mum shuts the door behind them. "Hey Cammie-Bear." That was all it took for the flood gates to open. I moved out of Zach's arms and practically ran across the room and in to my dads. "Hey there baby girl, I've missed you so much." My dad whispers in to my hair as I practically sob into his chest.

"I've missed you too." I say after a while, pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Mum suggests and we both nod. Dad goes and sits down beside mum and I sit down opposite them, beside Zach, who once again wraps his arm around my waist.

"Who's this?" Dad asks, nodding to Zach.

"Oh...yeah...sorry." I say, glancing between him and Zach. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Zach."

"Zach..." Dad repeats and Zach nods, leaning forward and extending his hand to my dad, who shakes it. "Nice to meet you."

"You too sir." Zach says, sitting back again. (Something before?) All four of us turn as there's a knock at the door.

"Come in." My mum calls and Grant enters the room.

"Um..hi..sorry to interrupt but uh...Cammie...or Zach...Emilia's really upset and she puked on Macey and none of us know what to do." He says. I'm about to jump up, when Zach quickly does so, gently pushing me back down on the sofa.

"Zach..." I start but he shakes his head.

"I've got her, you talk to your dad." He says, cutting me off. I sigh but nod and slump back in the chair.

"Who's Emilia?" Dad asks

"I'll explain in a second." I say to him before turning back to Zach. "Can you bring her back here? Don't worry if you can't calm her, I should be able to." Zach nods, leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead before following Grant out of the room.

"How have you been Cammie?" My dad asks as Zach shuts the door. "I guess that's a pretty 'loaded' question considering how long I've been gone."

"I've been ok, a few ups and downs, you know, the usual." I say. "We can get into this more later. How are you?"

"I'm good, much better now I'm home with you two." Dad says glancing between my mum and I. "You didn't answer my question before, who's Emilia?" He asks, at the exact moment Zach walks through the door with a sobbing Emilia in his arms.

"Hey," I say, standing up at taking her into my arms. "Sshh, it's ok baby girl." I rock gently from side to side with Zach running a hand up and down her back gently.

"Bex says that she hardly threw up at all, Macey just overreacted slightly. She doesn't seem to have a fever, I think she just got herself all worked up that she couldn't find us." He says and I nod, pressing light kisses on the top of her head.

"I think she's teething," I say softly, as not to startle the now, almost calm baby in my arms. "Can you grab the teething ring from the bag?" Zach nods and passes me the ring that he already had in his hand. I smile at him gratefully and sit down on the sofa, still gently rocking Emilia as she sucks on the teething ring. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Emilia Morgan Goode, mine and Zach's daughter."

"Goode?" Dad repeats and I nod as he turns to Zach. "Your surname's Goode?"

**AN: How do you think everyone, especially Matt, will react to this?! Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, this chapter picks up where the previous one left off.**

**Zach's POV **

"Before you say anything," Cammie says, interrupting her father, "Zach is nothing like his mother. Actually, he helped bring down the COC." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, tightening my hold on Cammie and pressing a kiss to her temple, whispering a 'thank you' as her father visibly relaxes.  
"Cammie's right." Rachel adds. "Zach has been an asset to this school and has helped Cammie through so much." Matt nods and looks over at me.  
"And you promise to never hurt her and to stay by her side?" he asks  
"Of course." I say  
"Good." He says and I let out another breath.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

"Hey, where's Macey?" Cammie asks as she enters mine and Grant's room with Emilia in her arms. Zach had left an hour ago to go into town, he had told her he had some errands to run and insisted she stay here at school with us and Emilia. In actual fact, he had gone into town with Macey to get her opinion on a ring he was looking at buying for Cammie.  
"Oh, uh, she went out to town with Zach." Liz says as Cammie takes a seat on the sofa.  
"What?" she asks, her head snapping up and I quickly step in.  
"Liz didn't mean it like that." I say, knowing how she would have heard it. "We knew Zach was heading down into town and Macey had to get some stuff too so they just walked down together." Cammie nods slowly but shrugs and turns her attention back to Emilia who was cooing in her lap. I shoot Liz a look and she mouths 'oopsy daisy' to me, shrugging.  
"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Cammie asks, breaking us out of our silent conversation.  
"We could go for a walk around the grounds, maybe had chef fix us up a picnic and go sit in the sun?" Liz suggests and Cammie nods.  
"I'll go grab the pram." She says, handing Emilia over to me before leaving the room.

* * *

***Later that evening***

**Zach's POV**

Ever since we had taken down the COC, I had had the idea in my head that I wanted to marry Cammie. Actually the idea probably starting forming even before that and seeing her for the first time in over a year at the safe house, I knew I had to finalise my plans and buy the ring I had been looking at. Of course, Emilia being introduced made me want to speed up the plan. I wanted to have more children with Cammie but maybe this time not with us not married and with her staying in a safe house, with no one by her side and me attempting to bring down my mother's evil organisation. But obviously I had to get Cammie to say yes first. Even if she doesn't, I'm definitely not going to give her and Emilia up without a fight. I love them both with all my heart; and yes, don't worry, I did ask Mr and Mrs Morgan (and Joe and Abby), for their permission to ask Cammie to marry me and they all said yes (although I think Mr Morgan may have needed a little persuasion from his wife before he did so). Which is why I am now in town with McHenry. When I asked the girls for their opinion on the ring, back when we first brought Cammie back to Gallagher, they all agreed that they'd give their opinions, but McHenry, as the fashion expert, was the best one to come into town with me to check out the ring in person before I purchased it. I want this proposal, and the ring, to be perfect.  
"Yep." Is all Macey says as I hold out the ring. "It's perfect. Cammie will love it. Not to flashy but not too simple and boring either. Good choice Goode." She says and turns to head out of the store.  
"Wait, that's it?" I call as she begins to walk away. She turns and nods.  
"You asked for my opinion and I gave it. The ring is perfect." She says, turning and leaving the store, leaving me standing there holding out a ring.  
"Is that the ring you want sir?" The shop assistant asks and I nod dumbly, handing it over to him to put into a box.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Hey," I say as I enter the dining hall. "Is everything ok?" I had gotten a message from Zach, passed on to me by Bex, telling me to meet him in the hall. "Where is everyone? Why did you say to leave Emilia with my mum?"  
"They're eating elsewhere and because, tonight, we are going to have a date. Just the two of us." He replies and I smile and grin, allowing him to lead me towards a table where he had lit candles.  
"How did you do all of this?" I ask, gasping as he pulls out the chair and I notice my favourite meal is the dish in front of us.  
"Spy." Is his reply, as he points to himself, sitting down.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to do all of this." I say and he shakes his head.  
"Anything for you Gallagher Girl." He says and I smile at him before tucking in to my meal.

"So, uh, Cam, I have something to ask you." Zach says after chef had taken away our dessert plates.  
"Ok." I say, wiping my mouth with my napkin and sitting back in my chair. "Fire away."

"So, I've uh…I've been wanting to ask you this for quite a while now and uh…well I guess now seemed like the best time to do so…" Zach starts and I nod for him to continue. "So…uh…yeah…Cammie…" I'd never seen Zach this nervous before and I couldn't work out why he was until he dropped on to one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" I stand in shock, pressing a hand over my mouth. I slowly nod and drop to my knees as well. Zach looks me in the eyes, pulling the ring out of the box to place on my hand.

"Yes." I whisper as he places the ring on my ring finger. "Oh Zach, it's beautiful!" I gasp and he smiles and pulls me into his arms. "I love you so much." I say, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl."

**AN: So there you have it! A Zammie proposal! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: This chapter isn't very long, sorry, but I just wanted to get it up and it will lead straight into the next chapter anyway. Please review!**

**Zach's POV**

"I don't want to wait too long to get married." Cammie blurts out, I smirk and glance up from my laptop and over to where she was sat with Emilia.

"Me neither. We've spent way too much time apart in the last few years. I don't want to rush the planning or anything, but I don't know how much longer I can hold off calling you my wife." I reply and she smiles and blushes.

"Same. We can't rush the planning, it needs to be perfect and special for both of us. How about the middle of July? That gives us just over three months, is that long enough, do you think we're going to be pushing it to get it all planned by then?"

"I think it's too long." I say, pressing a kiss to her lips as she sits down beside me on the sofa with Emilia in her lap. She chuckles and shakes her head. "But, if we're being realistic about this, three months should be fine. I mean, we're spies right, we can do anything, especially with friends and family like ours."

"True." Cammie says with a shrug, passing Emilia over to me. "I was thinking we could have it here, in the gardens? The barn could be where we hold the reception and we could have the ceremony outside."

"That sounds perfect, it'll be perfect weather for it at that time of year as well."

"Ok, so that's the venue sorted, we'll just need to confirm it with my mum. What about your best man, who're you going to choose?" She asks

"I'll probably ask Joe and then ask Nick, Grant and Jonas to be my groomsmen?"

"I think Joe would love that." Cammie says with a smile as she runs her hand over Emilia's soft, baby fine curls. "Emilia will make the cutest flower girl, she can walk down the aisle with the girls." I smile in reply and kiss Emilia's forehead, blowing a raspberry on her cheek, making her giggle.

"What about you, who's your maid of honour going to be?" I ask

"I don't know, I think maybe Bex, but I want Abby to have an important role as well."

"Ok. I'm sure we can think of something. How about the officiator?"

"I think she'd love that." Cammie says with a laugh.

"What about a dress, do you have an idea of what kind you want?" Zach asks

"Yes, but I'm not telling you."

"Ah, come on Cam."

"Nope. I'm gonna have to hide it real good."

"I'll still find it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Spy." I reply, pointing to myself.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

"Three months?" Macey shouts, startling Emilia who was playing on the floor with me. "Sorry," She whispers as Emilia starts to whimper. "Three months?" She repeats, a little quieter this time.

"Yes." Cammie replies, swinging Emilia up on to her hip. "Come on Mace, we're spies, we can pull this off."

"But what about the invitations? The venue? The DRESS?" Macey stutters

"We'll send the invitations out soon. Zach and I have already decided on a date and we're hoping mum will let us have the wedding here, the ceremony in the gardens and the reception in the barn. And as for the dress, I'll just have to find one that fits me perfectly or needs very little altering."

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dress like that these days? Not easy." Macey exclaims

"I'm sure we can do it." Cammie says, boucning Emilia up and down.

"Why the big rush to get married?" Bex asks from the sofa.

"Zach and I don't want to wait too long." Cammie replies with a shrug.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Bex asks.

"Well, no, I mean, I don't think so..."

**AN: Dun dun dun! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay in updating, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"So..." Bex asks as Cammie walks out of the bathroom.  
"Don't know." She replies with a shrug.  
"Huh?" Macey asks, moving from lying, to sitting upright on the bed.  
"I didn't look." Cammie says, shrugging again.  
"Do you want one of us to look for you?" Liz asks and Cammie nods. Liz gets up from the floor, passing Emilia back to Cammie, and walks in to the bathroom. "They're positive! All of them!" Liz exclaims, walking back into the bedroom.  
"All of them?" Cammie repeats with a smile and Liz nods, throwing her arms around her 'sister'.  
"You're having another baby!"  
"Baby!" Emilia exclaims, making everyone laugh.  
"That's right, Mama's having a baby!" Cammie says, hugging Emilia tightly, making the little girl squeal.

* * *

"Baby!" Emilia shouts as soon as she sees Zach. She squirms in Cammie's arms, reaching out for Zach, who smiles and lifts her onto his hip.  
"Hey baby girl," he coos, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"Baby!" Emilia repeats, tapping his cheeks  
"Baby?" Zach repeats, looking over at Cammie.  
"Surprise!" Cammie says with a small laugh. Zach looks at her, still confused until it clicks and a look of surprise fills his face.  
"A...a baby?" He stutters. Cammie's smile drops as she takes in Zach's reaction. "You're...you're pregnant?" Cammie nods slowly, unsure how to react.  
"Are you happy? Do you...do you want another baby?" She asks quietly. Zach doesn't reply, instead he throws his arms around her, being careful not to squash Emilia as he pulls her into his arms.  
"We're having a baby!" He exclaims as he pulls away, cupping Cammie's face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. Cammie giggles and hugs him again.  
"So you're happy?" She asks and Zach nods.  
"Ecstatic!" He says, bouncing Emilia on his hip. "You're going to be a big sister!"  
"Baby!" Emilia shouts again.  
"When are we going to tell everyone else?" Zach asks.  
"Well the girls already know, they were there when I took the test, Bex was the one who asked if I was pregnant." Cammie starts, before Zach cuts her off.  
"How did she guess? You haven't even been throwing up or anything, right? I mean, isn't that supposed to happen?" He asks  
"She wanted to know why we were having the wedding so soon, she thought maybe I was pregnant and that's why we wanted to do it quickly." Cammie explains. "And yes, you generally do get morning sickness, but mine didn't start 'til late with Emilia and I'm guessing that it's going to be the same with this pregnancy. Also, I don't wanna tell anyone else yet, not until we've had it confirmed by the doctor. Is that ok?"  
"Of course it's ok." Zach says, wrapping his arm around Cammie's waist. "I can't believe we're going to be parents again."  
"I know, and you'll be here for this one, which will be great."  
"I know," he replies. "So what do we do now?"  
"Well, we're going to need to book a doctor's appointment and I guess they'll tell us where we go from there; it seems as though my pregnancy with Emilia was such a blur, I feel as though I kind of sleepwalked through the entire thing. It'll be really nice to have you guys around to share the journey with me this time."

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

"Did you want another baby, Cam?" Zach asks as we lay in bed a few nights later.

"Did I want another baby?" I repeat, turning on my side to face Zach as he nods. "Well…I mean, it's unexpected but I definitely wanted a brother or sister for Emilia, I didn't want her to be an only child. So yeah, I do want another child, do you?"

Zach nods again before replying, turning on to his side to face me. "I want a big family."

"How big you thinking there, Goode?" I ask with a smirk.

"I dunno, I hadn't really thought that far in advance, just that I do."

"Well, we'll see if you can cope with me going through labour this time, then we can talk about more kids, ok?"

"Sure," Zach says, lying silently for a while. "Is it really that bad?" I scoff and laugh.

"Yes!" I say and Zach gulps. "You know, you don't have to be there if you don't want to."

"No, no. I'll be there, it's the least I can do, to be there and support you, after you have to carry the baby for nine months and then go through hours of labour to bring them into the world."

"Thanks babe." I say, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible," He says with a laugh, kissing the tip of my nose as I yawn. "Go to sleep, Gallagher Girl." I nod, yawning again as I settle down in to his arms.

* * *

**Cammie's POV **

"So, have you thought about any names?" I ask Zach, intertwining our fingers as we sit and wait to be called into the doctor's office.

"Babe!" Zach replies, laughing. "We only found out you were pregnant a couple of weeks ago, I haven't really thought about it. Why, have you?"

"A few, they're names I thought of when I was expecting Emilia." I say

"Which are?" Zach prompts

"For a girl, I like Jordyn-Grace and Aria and for a boy Nathan and Wyatt."

"They're nice." Zach says with a nod and I smile.

"Yeah? You like them? You can add in any names you like too."

"I'll have a think, but I like those names a lot too."

"Awesome."

"Did you find out that Emilia was a girl during the pregnancy or when she was born?"

"When she was born." I reply. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you want to find out this time?" He asks and I shrug.

"I dunno, do you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course it's ok Zach; it's your baby too." I say and Zach smiles, kissing my temple.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

"Love you too." I say, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

***Time skip – Cammie is now five months pregnant***

**Zach's POV **

"Who was that on the phone?" Cammie asks, appearing in the doorway to the dining room. We had moved into our new apartment last month, meaning we had more room for our growing family.

"Huh? Oh, um, the director." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"The director of what?" Cam asks, shifting Emilia on her hip.

"The CIA." I say, stepping forward, reaching out for Emilia. Cammie frowns and takes a tiny step back.

"What did he want?" She asks

"Just to talk to me, it's nothing to worry about Cam." I say reaching for Emilia again.

"You have to go away, don't you?" Cammie asks, barely audibly, taking another step back.

"Cam…" I start but she stops me, shaking her head.

"Tell me, Zach. Do you have to go away?" She asks tightly, I sigh and look down at the ground, nodding. Cammie gasps and lets out a small sob.

"Cam…" I try again, looking back up, reaching my hands out to her, resting them on her forearms. She shakes her head again, pulling Emilia tighter into her chest, Emilia letting out a small squeak as she does so.

"Don't." Cammie says, shaking off my hands. "I just…I just need a minute Zach; I need to process this, ok? Please don't follow me."

"Cammie." I say, running a hand over my face as I follow her into the hallway. "Look, you know I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice."

"I said don't follow me Zach." She says tightly, helping Emilia into her coat. "I'm serious Zach."

"So am I Cammie, you can't just walk out on this. We need to talk about it."

"Not right now." Cammie says, stepping out the front door, shutting it firmly behind her.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Please review!**


End file.
